Sirius's Wrath
by gallowspole
Summary: So Hermione's just started her 4th year at Hogwarts when unexpectadly Sirius is her new Metaphysics teacher. His odd behavior has made Hermione on the edge what will she do? Warning: Sex with minors! Dont read if you are uptight!
1. Handsome New Face

Hello everyone and welcome to my first chapter. I know it isn't very long but if you are itching to know what happens then you'll keep reading. Please put up some reviews and let me know how I'm doing ok thanks!

Chapter one

Hermione looked up from her seat at Sirius that is professor Sirius black. Yes she had come to realize that her new teacher for metaphysics was the one and only Sirius black. She had never really thought of Sirius as a teacher but the school board decided to give him a job since he really had no where else to go, and he had been such a big help with peter Pettrigrew. Sirius turned out to be a pretty good teacher; Hermione had been watching and analyzing everything he was doing to make sure he had stuck to the curriculum.

Hermione was growing tired Sirius black had only been sticking to the curriculum he was doing it very slowly and rather boring Hermione so she decided to close her eyes and go over the herbs she was going to use for a spell later on that night, but when she opened them Sirius was staring her right in the eyes his faces just inches away from hers. His eyes were looking directly in hers, they had a stern serious look about them that made Hermione shiver, like a lion hunting his prey.

"What's the matter Ms. granger not quite interesting enough for you, well I'm sure we can figure out some interesting things to do after class. Why don't you come see me after class and we'll put our heads together", Sirius said.

"But i have other classes to go to, as you might know my schedule is very tight", Hermione whined back.

"I'm sure you are very tight nowadays Ms. Granger", Sirius said with a grin on his face.

Hermione didn't understand what he meant but nodded her head and started packing up her things. When she heard the bell ring Hermione froze with disappointment because she realized she had to stay after to talk with Sirius. All kinds of things were going through her mind like how odd Sirius had been acting lately and why he had wanted her to stay after, not once in her life had Hermione been asked to stay after. Hermione just pushed all the questionable thoughts of Sirius out of her mind and stayed put in her seat unprepared for what Sirius had in store for her.

"So Hermione how is it going? How have you been feeling lately" Sirius asked.

"Professor Black, if your going to waste my valuable studying time then I will just leave." Hermione said sternly.

"Hermione, You will leave when I say you leave so just stay there while I analyze you. You are looking a bit different this year, perhaps a little more filled out than last time I saw you. You don't think I haven't been noticing every change on your body because I have and I feel like your finally becoming a woman." Said Sirius.

Sirius eyed Hermione admiringly.

"Ms. Granger I think this time with me is very valuable so if you just shut up and stay put you'll see what this is all about."


	2. Confusion Is Like That

Ok here is the second chapter hope your not disappointed, and don't worry I've got all the other chapters ready they just need to be typed. Hope you like!

Chapter 2

So Ms. Granger I would like you to read a line from this short story I've been working on, or why don't you read the whole page. It might be too complicated for you. I was hoping to get some feedback from an intelligent young woman like yourself." said Sirius.

"Well all right, but hurry I've got other things to do", Hermione said as she took the paper from Sirius.

Hermione started reading the paper and stopped at the third sentence appalled by what she read. She reread it a second time to make sure she was actually reading this 'Melanie had been feeling hot while she lay there in her barely there see through nightie. Melanie ran her hands up and down her legs until she came up to that crevice between them.'

Hermione was so disgusted she flung the paper at Sirius.

"What is the matter with you, why did you give this to me i can tell Dumbledore and have you fired for sexual harassment" Hermione shouted.

"Oh I don't think so little girl, who do you think is going to believe you." Sirius said smiling.

Sirius had a strange look on his face then the paper within his hands started burning and turned completely into dust. Then before Hermione's eyes the pile of ash and dust got up, walked over to Sirius's desk and jumped into his brief case.

"Ms. Granger don't bother trying to tell people about my methods they'll never believe a Hogwarts student over an adult with over 20 years magic experience." Said Sirius laughing.

Hermione couldn't believe it, she quickly grabbed her bag and coat and made a bolt for the door ,but before she could get there Sirius flicked his wand and the door slammed and locked shut.

"Let me out of here" Hermione gasped.

Hermione didn't know what to do or think, she knew this wasn't the real Sirisu. How can he be such a pervert all of a sudden, when she had helped him. If it wasn't for Harry or Hermione Sirius would have never gotten the job at Hogwarts. Sirius stood up from the desk he was sitting on and strolled over to Hermione with the slightest of ease Hermione had ever seen. He was only a few inches away from her, and was backing her up against the door until their chest's almost touched. Sirius started playing with Hermoine's hair, twirling it in his fingers and smelling it.

"It's been so long since I've been with a woman." Whispered Sirius.

Before Sirius could go any further Hermione grabbed the wand out of her robe.

"Aloha Mora" She shouted, and the door unlocked.

Hermione Ran for her life all the way to the girls bathroom. Ron and Harry are never going to believe this, she thought to herself.


	3. Lust or Disgust

Hello again everyone here is my 3rd chapter. Its taking some time before anything crazy will happen, but bear with me, and don't worry because something will happen! So keep on reading and reviewing ok!

Chapter 3

Hermione walked slowly up to her dormitory. She felt like she needed to tell someone but Sirius was right who would believe her. Sp she took out her journal that she had just started for the new school year. If anyone would believe her it was definitely her journal.

I don't really know how to explain this, but here it goes.

'Ok I was in Metaphysics and guess who was my new teacher, it was Sirius Black! I was actually kind of excited he was my teacher because he had been such a cool guy before. Well I was checking my list of herbs to use on a spell later that night and he saw me and made me stay after class, I couldn't believe it! I had a million other things to do after his class.

Well when all the students left he kept giving me weird looks. Then he asked me to read his short story but it was a gross perverted short story. He had said something about a girl named Melanie touching herself, but that's when I stopped reading. I started to get my stuff to leave when he started saying things like how I filled out really nice this year. I wasn't staying to hear the rest of it so I made a bolt for the door, but he locked it on me.

Then he started coming towards me, but I did an unlocking charm before he could do or say anything. I wouldn't say that I was too scared or anything because I could definitely protect myself, but he really surprised me. I mean I thought Sirius was a nice guy but he seems to be coming on way to strong for me, and I would never under any circumstances get involved with a teacher. What would Harry or Ron think I mean Sirius is Harry's uncle after all. Harry would probably never talk to me again. Well that's all for now till next time.'

-Hermione

Hermione took a quick shower before jumping into bed, but she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't shake Sirius's words "I'm not done with you yet!". Hermione closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep. Hermione was awoken by her alarm clock. She got up brushed her hair and teeth and headed down to the common room where she instantly found Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizards chess.

"Good morning", said Ron.

"It's your move", said Harry.

Hermione immediately took out her books, she was so caught up with her journal last night she forgot all the studying and future homework she had.

"Harry", she said while reading a history lesson.

"Did you know that Sirius Black is the new Metaphysics teacher?" Hermione said quietly.

"Now way!" cried Ron.

"Yea I knew, he told me that he was going to try and get a teaching job here, you know so he could be closer to me", said Harry briskly.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, he was acting rather odd yesterday. He made me stay after class and read his short story", said Hermione.

"Well it was his first day, sheesh cut him some slack", said Ron.

"But he was still acting weird, Harry would you just talk to him and see what's going one?" Asked Hermione.

"Fine, but I'm sure nothing's wrong, he was just nervous since it was his first day, and probably still is nervous", answered Harry.

Hermione relaxed a bit even though she knew what was going to happen; Sirius was going to act like nothing was wrong. No one was going to ever believe Hermione, she was just going to have to avoid Sirius at al costs possible. Why was she jumping to conclusions so fast just because Sirius was giving her odd looks. She was actually kind of flattered, as far back as she can remember no boy or man has ever liked her, they've only made of her, and ignored her. But Sirius is a teacher it would be wrong also illegal.

Hermione had a great idea; she could put a confession spell on Sirius to get him to admit he was trying something to Dumbledore and then he would be fired! Yes that's it, she knew it sounded crazy but that's what she ad to do but how would she get it into his body? Doesn't he drink or eat anything. Hermione would have to follow Sirius and see where he keeps his food.

'What time is it?', Hermione wondered.

'It's 8:00, the library just opened!' Hermione thought.

Hermione got up and ran out of the common room, and made her way to the library. Hermione had spent no more than 20 minutes in the spell section of the library when she found exactly what she needed. The ingredients were quite simple; thyme, hogs mead, a pinch of belladonna, and half a cup of blessed wine. It wouldn't be hard to get the hogs mead or thyme, but the belladonna and blessed wine that's a whole' other story.

'I could probably sneak into herbology and steal some belladonna, and perhaps walk down to the local church that the muggles go to, to get the blessed wine', Hermione thought.

Hermione ripped the page out of the book.

'whoops big mistake', Hermione thought.

Not a second later book started screaming. Hermione slammed the book shut and put it in her bag as she ran for the door. She lucky no one saw her since the library had just opened. She brought the book back to her dormitory. It was only 8:40, so she had 20 minutes before classes started. She took the book out of her bag which was still howling.

Hermione placed the page she had torn out back where it used to be.

'Ammendonius!', she said and the page reattached to its rightful place. It also stopped howling.

The book was shaking a bit, and sounded like it was trying to say something.

"What is it?", Hermione asked, turning the book over.

"What I was trying to say was why did you do that; tear my page out, that hurt you know." The book whimpered.

"I'm sorry but it was an emergency, I needed those ingredients badly and I knew the librarians wouldn't have let me check you out since your for seventh years only." Hermione answered.

"Why don't you tell me about your emergency, I wont tell anyone. Maybe I'll have some good advice to give you." The book asked.

"Ok well here it goes. Sirius Black is my new metaphysics teacher, which is hard to believe considering he just escaped from Azkaban prison last year. I guess since he helped the school out with getting rid of Peter Pettrigrew he's all good and nice now. So the school hired him. The other day-yesterday was his first day and he caught me reading my notes and made me stay after class.

Well when everyone had left he was saying perverse things about my body, now that I think about it he could of done something. Well anyway I was looking inside you for a confession spell to make Sirius confess to someone, anyone mostly Dumbledore." Hermione explained.

The book started shaking and flew open to a page that Hermione never thought of. A few minutes later the bell rang, and Hermione strolled out of her dormitory feeling much better. She still had the book in her room and planned to keep it until one of the librarians noticed. Hermione realized how unlike her this was, she would never steal first of all and she would never miss doing school work. To her school came first.

Hermione also noticed how neurotic she was being, but she felt like this was a big deal. She had never thought of Sirius lie that and she wasn't about to, even though she always thought he was kind of cute.

Ok that's it my hands hurt. Hope you like what you see! There's plenty more scandal to come.


	4. Fake Heartfelt Apology

Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've just had some personal things to tend to before I added another chapter. But now that that's all cleared up chapter five should be coming along shortly, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Chapter 4

Hermione walked into Sirius's class feeling a bit nervous, but safe.

"Ok class have a seat and settle down. So did anyone do anything fun last night? I did; I went to the local pub and got smashed. It was strange because I woke up this morning with two little fillies next to me in my bed. I don't quite remember what happened, but I think I enjoyed it a lot if you know what I mean." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked around shocked by what she had heard, she saw two girls in the back giggling.

'Oh god', Hermione thought.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"All right class take out your books and turn to page 1,135. I want you to write down every star surrounding Saturn and how it plays into brewing an illusion to your enemy." Sirius said sitting down at his desk.

Hermione had already done that in fact she had used it last night. That book had really helped her realize what she had to do and that wasn't to get Sirius fired. She looked up at Sirius to see what he was doing. Sirius was looking directly at her he gave her a wink. Hermione immediately looked away.

Hermione looked at her watch they had about ten minutes left of class. She saw Sirius walk over and drop a piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up and began to read it. It read:

'Dear Hermione,

I want you to apologize for what happened the other day. Now you can see what so many years in Azkaban can do to a man. The truth is I really like you as a student and that is all nothing more. So if you thought I was coming onto you, you were wrong. Let's just say that I like to get a scare out of my students, it usually helps them and I relax. So if I scared you I offer my most sincere apology.' The note read.

Hermione actually felt a little better but she still felt like she needed to be cautious. Finally the bell rang; Hermione got up slowly and waited till all the students were out of the class. She went up to Sirius's desk.

"Professor Black I just want you to now that I accept your apology and I hope we can still be friends." Hermione said.

"Right I'm glad we can still be friends, and as friends we should go out. Hows' about we meet in the cafe tomorrow afternoon?" Sirius asked with a sly grin on his dark face.

Hermione could not understand what it was that he wanted from her, teachers and students were not supposed to be friends and mingle. Hermione pulled out her schedule with a raised eyebrow making it obvious she was irritated. Miraculously she did not have anything planned from three to five.

"How about three o' clock?" Hermoine said.

"Sounds good to me," said Sirius.

"But no funny stuff," Hermione said with a stern look on her face.

"All right I promise," replied Sirius.

Sirius reached his hand out to shake Hermione's hand, but she walked out of the classroom very quickly. Hermione kept reading the note Sirius gave her over and over again; she was not sure what to think. Should she be cautious or just forgive him, she did not want to think about that stuff right now. It was about ten o' clock, which meant it was Hermione's free period.

Hermione started walking to her dormitory preparing to finish some more homework and studying that had not been assigned yet. Even though she was already finished with half of the school year. On the way to her dormitory Hermione passed the teacher's quarters, and heard someone's voice. It was McGonagal's; she was talking to Dumbledore.

"I don't know the student's seemed to like Sirius. Probably because he is younger and the children can relate to him," McGonagal whispered to Dumbledore.

"I don't know if the students can relate to him or if they are afraid of him, he was in prison after all for gruesome crimes. I can't even remember why we let him teach here anymore," Dumbledore said sounding worried.

"He is teaching here because of his magical experience that can protect the school and he is the only one who will do it," Mcgonagal said reassuringly.

"What about the contract Sirius demanded that we sign? It is completely inappropriate, and if anyone found out the school board would be facing criminal charges," Dumbledore said sounding eve more worried.

Hermione dropped one of her books. 'Whoops,' she thought trying to not make a sound.

"Shhhhhhh quiet, we cannot have anyone hearing about this, if anyone did Hogwart's would be shut down for good. What we're doing is wrong, but I don't see any other way. We will talk about it later." McGonagal whispered.

Hermione heard footsteps coming toward her. She started running and dashed around the corner, and ducked being wall. She heard the footsteps going the other way. Hermione went over what just happened, supposively there is a contract keeping Sirius here to protect the school. So he is not supposed to be here at all, he is only here for one reason and that is to protect the school, but from what?

Hermione went to her next class, unsure of what to do or think. She decided she would ask Sirius about it tomorrow at the cafe. Hermione got hardly any work done in the rest of her classes; she had too much to think about. She started writing down the questions that she was going to ask Sirius:

1.) How did you come across teaching?

2.) What exactly were your intentions with me that day?

3.) Do you even care about Harry!

The last bell rang and Hermione got her stuff and walked out of the classroom. She noticed she was about to pass Sirius's classroom, she poked her head in to see if he was there, but what she saw gave her the coldest chills she had ever felt. Sirius was there all right. He had his left arm wrapped around the waist of some woman, and his right had unbuttoning her shirt. But no this was not any woman; this woman had the same glasses, and the same crazy curly hair as professor Trewlaney!

Hermione could not believe it she ran down the hall as fast as she could all the way to the Gryffyndor tower. She quickly found Ron and Harry arriving from class.

"You guy's will not believe what I just saw!", Hermione yelled.

Ok that's it Please review, and tell me any thoughts or idea's i love to hear them, and thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

All right everyone finally chapter five has arrived. Now to all the reviewers out there who keep complaining that Sirius would never be like this SHUT UP! The name of this web site is fan fiction, key word FICTION! I'm sorry I have to be so harsh but I have received many reviews saying things about Sirius and how what I write is so unlike him. This is my fantasy so wonk off. TO everyone else out there who enjoys what I write, thank you so much and I will always keep adding chapters, even if it has been a whole year. I am pretty busy getting ready to leave school so...Thanks again and please review even if they are unhappy reviews.

Chapter 5

Hermione instantly ran towards Ron and Harry when she saw them sitting down at the table in the Gryffindor common room.

"You guys wont believe what I just saw, Harry you might not like this." Hermione said with a grim look on her face.

"What is it!" Ron and Harry practically shrieked.

"Well I just saw Sirius and Ms. Trewlaney kissing." Hermione answered.

"What!" Shouted Harry.

"Yeah I know its pretty gross," said hermione.

"I can't believe this. He has been acting so weird lately, and now this; kissing the crazy old coot Trewelaney." Said Harry.

"Maybe you should go ask him what is going on?" Said Hermione while thinking about what a pervert he really was.

"I will, but first we have to go to Hogsmeade to buy some of the new dragon comic's that are on sale. Are you coming with me Ron?"

"Yea sure I'll meet you after dinner then we'll sneak out with your invisible cloak later on tonight." Answered Ron.

"Ok Hermione we'll catch you later!" Harry shouted as they parted ways.

Hermione couldn't believe it Harry and Ron were supposed to be her best friends and they could care less when she needed them most which was right now. Hermione started walking back to her dormitory, and had a fabulous idea; she was shocked that she finally found a solution to her problem with Sirius. She ran all the way back to her dormitory. No less than one hour later she stepped out and closed the door very quietly behind her. She started walking out of Gryffindor tower, and out into the open dark hall. She started making her way to Sirius's class room.

Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in window, she looked amazing. At least she thought so; she had on a tight red dress, probably the most sassiest thing she owned, it was a birthday gift from her pervert uncle Alfred. She took some makeup from her roommate Janelle; red lipstick, gray eye shadow, and light rose blush topped off with some mascara and sweet smelling perfume. She knew she would be irresistible to any man who crossed her path which tied perfectly into her plan. She had her hair loose and flowing which made her look wild and untamed, Hermione read about 'What Men Want' in a Cosmo magazine, and Hermione's look seemed be the definition of the article hopefully it will work.

As she approached Sirius's classroom she felt her nerves beginning to creep up on her. She had never done anything like this before, but she was desperate to rid herself of Sirius's attraction and desire towards her for no particular reason. She was standing right outside the door and listened to see if their were voices particularly women's voices, she knew that Sirius was a very passionate man, and busied himself with two or three women a night maybe even more. But there were times when he liked his alone time, and did not have such strong urges to go to bed and wake up, then go to bed again with women. Hermione thought about some of the things Sirius had said to her, and she had to admit that they were quite tempting, but she held far too much respect for Harry to betray him by sleeping with his Uncle.

'Maybe Sirius was right, she is a woman now and he could show her the ropes of sex.' Hermione thought to herself. This was too crazy, she hated how she changed her mind so often and could not come to one conclusion, whether to follow her inner desires or hold her respect for Harry high. It was to late to change her mind now, so it is time to follow the plan. Hermione made a little knock on the door, half hoping he would answer and half hoping he wouldn't. She waited a few minutes...no one answered, she started to walk away with a wave a relief brushing over her, "who's there!".

The door flung open it was Sirius, "What do you need Ms. Granger?" he said with a smirk on his face that gave an impression that he knew what she was up to.

"Ummm hi, I was wondering if you could help me with an illusion charm, I've been having trouble with the one in the book." Hermione said twirling her hair in her finger's and thinking to herself that she didnt need any help. She knew the illusion charm perfectly, but it was the only excuse she could think of.

"Step right this way Ms. Granger." Sirius answered with an even more cynical smirk on his face.

Hermione noticed that he did not have his shirt on, in fact it was the first thing she noticed and it made her hands tremble uncontrollably. Her mind raced quick of an escape plan in case her plan didn't work. She thought that she might scream like a crazy mad woman if anything happened, but that wouldn't work because Sirius could put a silencing charm on the room faster than you could say Bob's your uncle, and Becky's your aunt. Before she could think of anything else Sirius started rubbing her shoulder's. His touch was so soft and gentle, and passionate like a feeling she would feel somewhere in a dream.

"Hermione why did you come here?" Sirius asked while still rubbing her shoulders and with no intention of letting go.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you. I have been thinking about you all day, and I figured the only way to make these feelings go away was to just give in." Hermione said even though she knew exactly why she came here.

"I'm glad you have finally come to your senses. I have thought about you for weeks, since you first stepped into this classroom I realized how much you had changed since the last time I had seen you and it stirred up these mixed thoughts inside of me. I know now that this is right, you in my arms is what I want, and to never let go." Sirius had turned Hermione so that she was facing him.

Hermione looked into his dark gray eyes, and saw a kind sincere man who was speaking the truth, she was really confused now. All this time she was believing that Sirius was an evil man who had wanted to hurt her, but seeing him now and talking to him right now made her feel things she had never felt for anybody before. Sirius had pulled her close to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. His hands traveled up her torso and to her face and finally kissed her deep and hard. His lips were soft and warm, she felt his tongue in her mouth slowly massaging hers.

Hermione felt her legs begin to buckle from under her, she was at last giving in. Sirius's hands moved up and down her hips, they pulled up her dress forcefully as if Sirius couldn't wait any longer. Hermione couldn't wait any longer either, she moved her hands down to Sirius's trousers and slowly unbuttoned them. She could feel him throbbing against her.

"Wait!" Sirius said. He ran over to the door that led into the hallway and shut it and locked it. Sirius grabbed his wand and whispered a few words which Hermione knew was a silencing charm.

"Now we are ready." Sirius said.


End file.
